jdf2pfandomcom-20200213-history
Modo
Playstyle *De-buffer / Damage Dealer *Melee Combat *Both Ranged and Melee Skills *Medium HP *Medium Defense *Medium Attack *Late-game type of class The Modo has 3 "forms" that the player gains along the game. Those are the Human form, the Demonic form and Modon Form. The Human form is an all-round, Area of Attack skills(AoE) type of damage dealer. The Demonic form is a sturdy, tank type of form, with several debuffs and direct damage skills, being open to resistance drops. The Modon form is ranged and specialised in Damage over time(DoT) skills, but weak in physical defense. For best effectivness, it's best to focus on 1 or 2 forms at most. This class is NOT recommended to unexperienced players(both in Jade Dynasty as well as other games) due to the complexicity of the class, weak skills as well as the slow speed of leveling at earlier periods of the game. A great amount of patience and self-motivation is required for one to succeed in this class. Background Modo is an ancient, yet secretive faction. Little is known of this faction to outsiders, other than that they should be treated with caution. Followers of Modo integrate many types of ancient dark arts including spells, curses and talismans into their combat style. With this vast array of methods, they are unpredictable, sometimes transforming into ghosts, and sometimes summoning terrifying forces of nature to unleash on their opponents. However, these skills come at a price; a disciple of Modo uses his own life to power these spells. Modo Equips Modo Equips Skills Tier 1 Fiendish Bone (0-9) - Melee attack. Human form only''.'' Ghoulish Night (0-5) - Increases your movement speed and resistances. Self-blessing, short duration, any form, no SP cost. Endless Shadows '(0-5) - Increases your Evasion and Sleep resistance. Passive.'' 'Arsenopyrite '(0-9) - Ranged front-arc AoE-attack. Human form only. '''Demonic Posture (0-8) - Use to transform into Demon form. Insreases your Health, Attack and Defense but decreases all resistances. No SP cost. Primary Evil '(0-9) - Increases your Spirit. Self-blessing, long duration, any form, no SP cost. '''Spectre's Paw '(0-10) - Melee attack with a chance of Weaken effect. Demon form only. '''Soaked Earth (0-9) - Ranged all-sides AoE-attack with a poisoning effect. Human ''form only. '''Soul Gnash '(0-10) - Melee attack with additional damage if opponent's Health is low. Demon ''form only. '''Upheld Oath' (0-9) - Gives an immunity to sleep and stun effects, also slightly regenerates Health. Self-blessing, short duration, any form, no SP cost. Tier 2 Chaotic Whirlwind (0-9) - Ranged half-circle poisoning AoE-attack with a chance to lower oppopents AP. Human ''form only. '''Charge '(0-3) - Sprint forward to engage target, chance to reset cooldown on skills. Any form, instant cast. Secluded Spring (0-8) - Transfers resistances to Paralyze resistance. Self-blessing, no SP cost, Demon ''form only. '''Modon Form' (0-8) - Use to transform into Modon form. Increases Spirit, AP and resistances, decreases Defence. No SP cost. Formidable Opponent (0-6) - Increases AP. Passive. Malignant Erosion (0-12) - Ranged poisoning attack. Modon ''form only. '''Restrained Resentment' (0-8) - Increases skill damage, provides stun and sleep immunity, but normal attacks are forbidden. Self blessing, short duration, no SP cost, Demon ''form only. '''Verbal Assault' (0-9) - Ranged AoE-attack with a chance to lower opponents Accuracy, increases AP. Human ''form only. '''Worn Evil' (0-10) - Melee attack with a chance to disarm and lower opponents' AP. Demon ''form only. '''Death's Charm' (0-12) - Ranged poisoning attack with a chance to additional negative effect. Modon ''form only. Tier 3 '''Violent Breeze' (0-9) - Ranged half-circle-AoE-curse with a chance to decrease opponent's defence, also increase caster's AP. Human form only. Nimble Spirit (0-9) - Creates a defensive shield, absorbing damage. Self-blessing, no SP cost, Modon form only. Ghost of the Wronged (0-10) - Ranged curse, decreases opponent's damage and defence. Demon form only . 'Soul Contract '(0-6) - Increases all resistances. Passive. 'Snake Bind '(0-12) - Ranged attack, draining opponent's HP and lowering resistance. Modon form only. 'Ember Prison '(0-10) - Ranged all-sides-AoE-curse, reduces max HP. Demon form only. 'Bonesmelt Stinger '(0-9) - Ranged all-sides-AoE-attack, increases AP, drains HP, slows opponent. Human form only. 'Surprise Assault '(0-10) - Double melee attack with a chance to stun, increase AP. Demon form only. 'Bloodcurdling Curse '(0-8) - Transforms all resistances to STUN resistance. Self-blessing, Modon form only. Tier 4 Sand Screen (0-9) - Hurricane-force winds blow sand towards your opponents, causing them a great deal of damage. Firestone Will (0-9) - Intense flames from the underword burns the Modo disciple, causing harm to their bodies in exchange for a quick boost of power. Bloodstained Soul (0-9 ) - While in from of a demon, the Modo disciple have the power to absorb the life of their oppoenents, drawing strength from each strike. Shadowheart Umbra (0-6) - The Modo disciple calls on the power of an Archdemon to increase the damage of their critical strike. Spiritual Charm (0-12) - A massive sand worm emerges from the ground and viciously attacks your enemy, causing them to bleed for an extended period of time. The sand worm's venom has a chance to prevent your enemy from using potions. Flesh Burn (0-8) - This skill causes the Modo disciple's enemies to feel as if they had jumped in the fiery pit of hell itself. Vile Edict (0-9) - Dragons emerges from the ground to strike all nearby targets. Forest of Laughter (0-10) - The Mode disciple summons three demonic skulls whose mocking laughter echoes down to the deepest hell and to the highest heavens. Miazmic Frenzy (0-6) - This powerful array awakens all nearby opponents, decreasing their attacks power while also increasing the damage they take. Tier 5 Kangba Extinction (0-6) - A hurricane of demonic power destory your opponents' soul. Self-Righteousness (0-5) - This skill allows Modo disciple to get a boost of their base attributes for a brief period of time. Dance of Chaos (0-4) - Demons summoned from the depths of hell dance around the enemy, striking them multiple times and causing a variety of different negative effects. Sky Seeker (0-2) - Summon powerful spirit energy to deal a great deal of damage over time. more about modo's > http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HLGgFc4vds Category:Class Category:Modo Class